Non-contact conductivity measurement is often needed for electronics materials such as metals, semiconductors, or organic conducting materials that are inaccessible by electrical contacts due to their small size, surface insulation and/or the unavailability of ohmic contacts. Similarly, non-contact magnetic susceptibility measurements are also often needed for various solid state materials. This situation often arises in semiconductor or material physics research. Magnetic susceptibility is the degree of magnetization of a material in response to an applied magnetic field.
Therefore, techniques for accurate and efficient non-contact conductivity and magnetic susceptibility measurements would be desirable.